spookyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Case
Chad Case is a writer/storyteller living in Lawrenceburg, Kentucky with his small Pomeranian, Buttons. He has been published dozens of times by several different publications: MicroHorror, The New Flesh, Flashes in the Dark and Flashshot. He was born on Friday the 13th and at a very young age he got into the horror genre by watching Creature from the Black Lagoon, Dracula, Alfred Hitchcock Presents and the Halloween films. Since that time he has enjoyed writing short horror fiction, crazy love stories and occasionally a song or two. He is probably best known for his recurring character, the ever dangerous bounty hunter Rex Miles. And lately he has been using a crazy family known as The Bluetooth Family, a sexy, bad-ass vampire chick named Jenteal St. Clair and most recently his My Darkest Days Are Upon Me ''series on Undead Fan Stories Wiki page.'' Anthologies *Long Live The New Flesh: Year One *Toe Tags: 21 Spine-Tingling Tales from the Best New Authors of Horror *Daily Bites of Flesh 2011: 365 Days of Flash Fiction (featuring "Speak," "Stress," "Wesley's Diet," "The End of Hope," "Cornfed," "The Highway to Heaven, The Highway to Hell, or The Zombie Amusement Park," "Patience," "My Girlfriend, the Vampire," "Leroy the Lunatic," "Dinnertime," "Beggars and Hangers-On," and "The Zombie Mosquites" with a release date of December 2010) *Daily Flash 2011: 365 Days of Flash Fiction (featuring "Chasing Cars" and "Melvin the Monster" with a release date of December 2010) *Daily Frights 2012: 366 Days of Flash Fiction (featuring "Father Knows Best," "Starlight," "Gunter," and "Creepy Crawly." *Daily Flash 2012: 366 Days of Flash Fiction featuring "The White Cat," "Leap Year Dad," and "Realign." *Short Sips, Coffee House Flash Fiction Collection Volume 2 featuring "Coffeehouse Confession." *Daily Frights 2013: 365 Days of Frightening Flash Fiction featuring "Addicted," "13," "The Dukes of Hazard, Kentucky," and "Funeral Songs." *In The Darkness (featuring "Creatures of the Night" and "Preston's Last Investigation." *Halloween Shrieks (featuring "Father Knows Best." Story Credits *13 *A Job's a Job *Addicted *All Things Unholy (with The Matrix) *Beggars and Hangers-On *Bethany's Beau *Chasing Cars *Coffeehouse Confession *Come Back to Me *Cornfed *Creepy Crawly *Damn, Fucking Aliens *Dead Wrong *Dinnertime *Fall to Pieces *Father Knows Best *Funeral Songs *Gunter *In Therapy *Island of the Dead *Leap Year Dad *Leroy the Lunatic *Maniac *Melvin the Monster *Moosejaw *My Girlfriend, the Vampire *Moving On *Not A Virgin Anymore *Nowhere *Oh My God *Patience *Pay Up *Plump the Lump *RatTail Randy *Realign *Rusty Cage *Shotgun Blues *Silver Bullets *Speak *Starlight *Stress *The Cut *The Dukes of Hazard, Kentucky *The End of Hope *The Highway to Heaven, The Highway to Hell, or The Zombie Amusement Park *The Man Known As Ate Montgomery *The Meeting (with Suzie Bradshaw) *The Problem With Women Vampires *The Rumpshaker *The Silk Man *The Stories Have Stopped Flowing *The White Cat *The Zombie Mosquitoes *Wesley's Diet Rex Miles Rex Miles is a recurring character created by Chad Case. He is a bounty hunter who does his job well. Stories with Rex Miles: *A Job's a Job *In Therapy *Plump the Lump *RatTail Randy *Shotgun Blues *Silver Bullets *The Meeting (with Suzie Bradshaw) *The Problem With Women Vampires *The Rumpshaker The Bluetooth Family The Bluetooth Family is an insane, disfunctional family of four that Mr. Case using from time-to-time. The Bluetooth's are based in the fictional town of Fairvale, Kentucky. Stories with the Bluetooths: *Bethany's Beau *Oh My God *Pay Up *In The Cornfield *The Hitchhiker *Flushed Category:Short Story Authors